


English class doodles

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, its the soulmate AU where if you write on your partner's hand it appears on yours, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka likes to doodle in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English class doodles

**Author's Note:**

> I think we don't have enough tanaenno so here is a contribution to that

* * *

It was in the middle of class when the lines began forming across Tanaka's arm, taking the spiker's attention away from the teacher, who was explaining the same concept for at least the eighteenth time.

So, Ennoshita was bored too.

Tanaka stuck his tongue out, grabbing a pen from his case and uncapping it with his teeth before joining up some of the stray lines, bright colours combining easily.

[Pay attention.] appeared on the knuckles of his hand.  
[I am.] was Tanaka's response.  
[No, you're not, you're writing on your arm.]  
[And yours. <3]  
[And mine. So pay attention.]  
[Youre the one who started writing!!!]

"Tanaka."

The class went silent as the teacher addressed the boy furiously writing on his arm, and he snapped to attention, staring up at the teacher. Upon seeing the scribbled mess on his arm, several students began snickering, looking away from him, but Tanaka only grinned, eyes going dark.

"Yeah, so my soulmate likes to write during class too. I wouldn't put it against them." he said, and several other students burst into hysterics, muffling their laughter with the palm of their hands. "After all, who can ignore that feeling you get when they're doing that kind of stuff for you? Not that they were doing anything, anyway..."

More of the class had to look away and muffle their laughter. Tanaka hadn't expected this kind of reaction, but he had an idea of what was happening. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he felt the familiar sensation of a pen against his skin, he turned to look at it.

[Stop whatever you're doing.] was written on the inside of his arm. [You're causing trouble aren't you?]  
[I'm not!]  
[I can hear your class trying to hold back their laughter.]  
[Chika!!!]  
[Just don't get into detention.]

* * *

"I got into detention," Tanaka said, defeated, when he arrived at Ennoshita's class for lunch. 

"I can't even bring myself to be surprised anymore." Ennoshita said as Tanaka pulled up a chair next to him.  
"Chikaaaaaa, you have no idea how much this _sucks_ , I can't walk you home today."

Tanaka let his head rest on Ennoshita's shoulder, and the boy sighed, lifting a piece of the meat in his bento to his soulmate's lips.

"Eat. I'll wait for you."  
"You'll wait for me?!"  
"I'll sit outside your class and wait for you to get your stupid ass out of detention."  
"Ehhhh?!"

Tanaka ate the meat in one quick gulp, now sitting up to stare at Ennoshita, who was chewing on a piece of egg.

"You'll wait?!" he said, chewing loudly.  
"I'll wait." Ennoshita repeated for the third time, and Tanaka swore he could feel tears come to his eyes. "I-If you kiss me with meat in your mouth, I won't forgive you."

Ennoshita had never seen Tanaka swallow meat as fast as he did, but leaned up for that kiss nonetheless, laughing when Tanaka took the opportunity to steal the egg that Ennoshita had planned to bite into.

"But this doesn't mean I'm going to write on your arm during detention. I'm not getting you into more trouble, Ryuu."  
"That's fine." Tanaka said, mouth full again.  
"God, swallow before you say things!" Ennoshita said, and Tanaka swallowed before laughing loudly.

The boy felt the blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks as people started turning to watch these two, one laughing like an idiot into Ennoshita's ear, and poor old Ennoshita trying to eat his bento.

"You owe me a handmade bento for waiting." Ennoshita said.  
"I'll treat you to dinner."  
"You're broke."  
"What'd you say?!"  
"The day you treat me to dinner is the day the economy dies."  
"Chikara..."  
"Buy me a meat bun from Coach's store and we're even."  
"Chika...I'm going to kiss you."  
"Fine."

Ennoshita turned in time to let the spiker kiss him, Tanaka pulling the other into his lap easily, humming against his lips. Ennoshita felt the blood rising to his cheeks again, and waited for Tanaka to pull away before smiling, cheeks red and arms wrapped gently around him.

"You should really finish up." Ennoshita said, gesturing vaguely to the bento.  
"No need, I'm already enjoying dessert," Tanaka said, pressing stray kisses to Ennoshits's neck and face. "Tastes good."  
"Stop that."

Ennoshita pushed at Tanaka and sent the two flying onto the floor, laughing like idiots and definitely catching the others' weird looks. But, the way Ennoshita's smiled on the floor lying right in front of Tanaka, bento spilled over the wood.

Tanaka wouldn't give anything up for that sight.


End file.
